Warghost
'' "The world is broken, civilisation has fallen, we are the only people who can stop the Incinerators. It's time to take back the fight." ''Trailer Dialogue Setting The game is set in a post-apocalyptic Earth ruined by a war between America and China over a missile shipment. The American government refuse to accept that the civilisation is crumbling under their power and anyone who tries to overthrow them to tell them otherwise, gets killed by the Incinerators. The Incinerators used to be trained soldiers until The President corrupted their minds and brainwashed them to be heartless killers. Campaign Prologue The game starts in a post-apocalyptic Earth ruined by war. It revolves around an ex-army soldier named Jason Snow. He is wandering through the desert when he is attacked by armored soldiers. He refuses to surrender and they take him to Bloodgate Prison where he is interrogated by the soldiers about a crime he knew nothing about. Act I While escaping Bloodgate Prison, Jason tries to find his wife but learns she was interrogated and tortured, just like him. Unfortunately she didn't escape. He escapes only to come across 5 men in mech suits. he recognises the one's voice but the man does not recognise him. He runs away from these mechs all the way to the ruins of Atlanta. While there, he meets a group of people called the Warghosts. The Warghosts are a group of rebels who use the governments technology against them. The final mission of Act I is a raid on a government warehouse full of mech-suits. Act II After the successful raid on the government warehouse the Incinerators come to find the Warghosts. This leads to a mech-suit battle between either sides leading to the leader of the Warghosts, Jaydan dying. After this Jaydan's son (Everett) decides he is going out alone to hunt down every single one of the Incinerators to avenge his father. Jason assumes leadership of the Warghosts, but most of them are against that so they split upand most of them get picked off one by one. Eventually, three missions later, Jason meets up with the only other surviving Warghost, Fatal and they decide to lead an army of Warghosts to attack the White House. Act III Jason and Fatal head towards the only city still standing in America, Dallas to grow their army but are greeted by a hostile mob of angry citized with their minds full of government propaganda about why the Warghosts are terrorists. After fighting their way out of Dallas' torture chambers, they leave only to meet Everett with an army of Warghosts. They join, but chaos ensues when the people of Dallas return with 100 Government standard Tier X mech-suits ready to destroy the Warghosts. A massive battle commences which ultimately ends in Fatal dying and the Dallas Army depleting. Act IV Jason and Everett lead their army towards Washington DC, only to be greeted by suicide bombers, mech-suits, fighter jets and a bribe towards Jayson showing his son tied up in a dark room with a vat of acid above him. The President warns Jason that if his army comes anywhere near the White House, his son would die. Everett reassured him that it was likely that wasn't even Jason's son on the screen and that if it was, they could save him anyway. The Warghosts finally reach the White House and try to fight their way through the hordes of Incinerators, leading towards The President's office. Jason busts in with a pistol threatening The President to give up now. After an exchange of words, Jason's son runs into the room, having escaped runs towards his dad, only for the President to shoot him. Jason runs over towards his son as his son thanks him for trying to save him. Jason starts to stand up but the President stands on his legs in a mech-suit. Jason tries to move but is unable and The President steps the other foot onto Jason, killing him. The game ends with Everett's army rushing in to see Jason and his son dead, and the President nowhere to be found. The credits show the White house being blown up. Missions Prologue *Outnumbered Act I *Bloodgate Prison *Shut Out *The Crew *Raid On Deep Blue Act II *Siege Of Atlanta *Intel Echo *Strategised *Army Of Two Act III *Road To Dallas *Cat And Mouse *Rendezvous *Brainwashed Act IV *Treacherous Steps *Operation: Alpha Tango *Whiteout *Last Stand Multiplayer The multiplayer of Warghost is fast-paced, full of action and plays very similarly to the Call Of Duty multiplayer. Maps *Dallas *Overthrow *DC *Broken *Atlanta *Desert *Graystone *Redglass *Guard *Alcatraz Operatives Operatives is a game mode where up to 4 players can play a custom-made scenario made by either one of the Warghost developers or someone in the community. The player can level up by completing more and more scenarios and unlock more equipment by levelling up. Achievements *Stepping Stones (5G / Bronze) - Complete the Prologue *Prison Break (10G / Bronze) - Escape Bloodgate Prison *Survival (10G / Bronze) - Survive The Desert *The A Team (10G / Bronze) - Meet The Warghosts *Gear Up (20G / Bronze) - Raid Deep Blue *Welcome To Atlanta (10G / Bronze) - Face The Aftermath *Espionage (10G / Bronze) - Acquire Intel Echo *War Master (10G / Bronze) - Know Thy Enemy *And Then There Were Two (20G / Bronze) - Meet Fatal *Roadies (10G / Bronze) - On The Highway To Hell *In Your Head (10G / Bronze) - Was It Real? *Familiar Face (10G / Bronze) - Hello Again *For The Fallen (20G / Bronze) - Vengeance *Metaphorical Minefield (10G / Bronze) - Play The Right Cards *Safety Protocol (10G / Bronze) - Alpha Tango Complete *Blinding Light (10G / Bronze) - White House *As Cold As Snow (50G / Silver) - Never The End... (Secret) *Working Up The Ranks (10G / Bronze) - Reach Level 25 in Multiplayer *Seasoned Pro (25G / Silver) - Reach Max Level (70) in Multiplayer *Warghost Inbound (30G / Silver) - Achieve a 33 kill streak to get a Warghost mech *Operative (15G / Bronze) - Complete an Operation *Sons Of Phantoms (25G / Silver) - Recruit Carna *Turbulence (40G / Silver) - Assassinate Sharving *Lacking Motives (25G / Silver) - Kill Jaydan *Malevolence (40G / Silver) - Stomp Out Jason Dowloadable Content Turbulence *Xbox Live - £9.99 *PSN - £9.99 *Steam - £9.99 Turbulence adds a new level to the campaign experience by letting you play as Everett when he left to assemble his army against The Incinerators. With 4 new missions, A whole new storyline and new maps and equipment for Multiplayer, Turbulence is a great way to spend £9.99. Note: Turbulence was a free download on Xbox One if the player pre-ordered the game. Malevolence *Xbox Live - £9.99 *PSN - £9.99 *Steam - £9.99 Malevolence is the second piece of DLC dropped for Warghost. It adds a whole new depth to the campaign, letting you play a selection of missions from the campaign as an Incinerator or play the final mission as The President. Anybody wondering what its like to be the bad guy should definitely buy Malevolence now. Note: This DLC pack was a free download for any players who pre-ordered the game for PS4 or PC. Category:First-Person Shooters Category:Post Apocalypse Category:Xbox One Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PC Games